Outlawed
by Flufferz
Summary: Opposites attract. At least, that's how the old saying goes. When an Assassin and an Outlaw cross paths, can they put their moral and lifestyle differences aside to work together to get what they both want? Or will their differences be too great, and cause them to turn on each other?


Alexandria crept into the darkened room, her revolver cocked and ready to use at a moment's notice. As she waited for her eyes to adjust to the light, she made sure to pay extra attention for any suspicious sounds. Taking a breath, she began to move towards the middle of the room, where a large chair sat. _'Looks damn expensive. If no blood gets on it, I should come back for it…' _She thought, her greedy nature already shining through. Alexandria heard no sounds expect for the soft creaking of the floorboards as she moved closer and closer to the chair. She readjusted the gun in her left hand, and pushed up her hat some. This was it. After months of chasing him down, James McAllister would be no more, and his wealth would be hers. Licking her lips, she took one last breath before bursting into action.

Just as her fingers closed around long, dark tresses, a hand clasped around her wrist. Before she could react, she was thrown against the wall that was opposite the chair. Alexandria sucked her breath in when she felt sharp metal press against her throat, right on her jugular. "Where's James McAllister?" The person demanded. This confused the woman. Wasn't he James? If he wasn't James, then who the hell was he? "You're not James?" She managed to choke out. Her captor laughed without humor. "Don't insult me. Now tell me, where is he?"

"Hell if know! I thought you were him!"

The metal pressed further into her throat, making Alexandria try to quit breathing altogether, just to avoid the sharp object. "Don't lie to me!" The mysterious person yelled. Alexandria's eyes had just finally adjusted enough to finally see what was being pressed against her throat. It was a blade. Not just a normal blade, she noticed. This blade was hooked into a bracer of some kind, and it looked like it could retreat at any second, should her captor will it. Even though it was pressed against her throat, barely centimeters away from killing her, Alexandria couldn't help but be fascinated. She'd never seen anything like it. She found herself wanting one of her own. "Who are you exactly?" She asked of the man who still held her against the wall.

"That's none of your business." He replied.

"Well obviously we're after the same person. What's he got you want?"

"He breathes."

Alexandria cocked a brow. "That it?" She asked. James McAllister was a very rich man, who owned several of the mines in New Austin, and a few of the more successful oil drilling evacuation points. Surely this stranger wanted some of his wealth. Alexandria did. She'd planned to come in here, after months of trying to pinpoint his location, and kill him, just so she could break into his safe. Come to think of it…she didn't even see a safe in this room. _Dammit all to hell! _Alexandria cursed. She'd been led astray once again.

"He is not a good man." The stranger said, after a long pause.

She couldn't help but snort at that. "No shit." She said. "The man is more corrupt than half of the government. But I don't care none." The stranger's eyes, which Alexandria just now noticed were blue, narrowed. "You should care. Men like him have a powerful voice, and ways to make people do his bidding." He said.

"Yeah, it's called money. It's what I'm tryna get. It's what I could be gettin' if you didn't have this knife thing jabbin' in my throat." She said, hoping he'd take the hint.

"I'm not stupid. I know that as soon as I remove the blade, that you'll attack. I'm not an idiot."

Alexandria rolled her eyes. "Like I care what you're gon' do. S'long as you don't bother me none, I won't bother you." She said. "Kill McAllister for me if you'd like. Just leave his safe alone. That's mine. I've been working on that for two years now, and I'll be damned if I'm cheated out of it." She almost growled. She refused to be cheated again, she'd worked way too hard for this. The man opened his mouth to reply, but promptly shut it. He removed his blade from her throat, but placed a hand over her mouth. "Don't. Make. A Sound." He warned. Giving him a confused look, Alexandria tried to question him about his actions. Before she could speak, his hand tightened over her mouth.

"I mean it. Shut up. We have guests." He told her.

Guests? Who the hell could that be? This place was pretty far away from civilization. She strained her ears to see if she could hear what this stranger was hearing. Sure enough, she could faintly hear the sounds of voices downstairs. "You sure she's here?" One voice said. "Ain't got no doubts. I told her about this place meself. She's here." Another answered. Alexandria's eyes narrowed. Joseph. That rat bastard had sold her out. How could she have been such a fool as to listen to him? "Think she's upstairs?" The first voice asked. "Probably. I wanna do a sweep of the first floor first though, just so we ain't got any surprises." Joseph replied.

"Release me." Alexandria ordered. "These bastards need to die."

The stranger looked at her, questioning her honor no doubt. Slowly, he did release her. Alexandria wasted no time in picking up her revolver from the ground. She double checked to make sure it was fully loaded, and then started off towards the door. "What are you doing?" The man asked, grabbing her elbow. She yanked it away from him almost immediately. "I'm gonna do what I do best." She replied. Not wasting anymore time, she opened the door, letting the light filter in. She crept outside, keeping her guard up for any surprises. She did a quick sweep of the floor, not finding a single person besides herself.

Leaning against the railing, she glanced downwards to see if she could locate Joseph and his friend. Or friends. She didn't fully rule out the idea of him having back up. A door opened, and Joseph himself came into her view. She cocked her gun and took her aim. Before she could pull the trigger, a bullet flew by her head, just barely missing her. "She's here!" A voice yelled out. Alexandria cursed loudly before taking cover behind a thick banister as bullets flew all around. When they stopped to reload, she made her move.

She leaned over the edge of her protection, and fired bullets at the men that were downstairs. She had been right in her thinking that there would be backup. Joseph may act like an idiot, but he really wasn't. "Who the hell is he?" A male yelled. Confused, Alexandria leaned away from the banister to see who they were talking about. Her eyes widened in complete surprise. The stranger that she had dealt with earlier had just hopped off of the railing and sunk his blade thing into one of the men's backs. _Impressive_. Shaking her head, Alexandria quickly rid herself of the surprise. This was her chance.

Reaching over her shoulder, she grabbed her Henry Repeater and holstered her revolver. Loading the gun as fast as she could, she watched as the strange man fought off each other the men downstairs. His agility was incredible. The way he dodged bullets and threw knives at the same time impressed her a lot. But she would damned if she let him have all the fun. Aiming, she pulled the trigger of the gun and began to pick off the men one by one. The familiar kick of her gun gave her a sense of comfort that she didn't find anywhere else. When the last man fell, she placed the weapon back in its holster on her back and smirked.

"Well done mysterious stranger!" She called out, and began to walk to the stair case. Now in light, and not wondering if she was going to die, Alexandria could finally take in this man's appearance. Long black hair was tied at his neck, stubble littered his face, and his mouth was set in a hard line. His clothes didn't give away any particular location of origin. They were simple, clothes you could get anywhere. She noticed several different kinds of firearms on his back, and on his belt. A bandolier hung around his lean chest, bullets of every kind placed inside. His bracer blade thing—which Alexandria was determined to find out what it was called—rested on his left arm. "Time for a proper introduction. Name's Alexandria." She said once she'd reached the bottom of the stairs. She stuck her hand out towards him and waited for him to shake her hand.

He didn't.

"Dominic." He replied, his eyes scanning the building. "Don't cha know it's rude to not shake someone's hand?" Alexandria asked, a little annoyed he'd disrespected her. His mouth twitch upwards a little. "From what I've seen, you're not allowed to chastise people for being rude." Dominic answered. She couldn't stop the smirk that was on her lips. Instead of replying to his assumption, she changed the subject. "Where in God's name did you learn to fight? I ain't never seen anyone move like you." She stated. He shrugged.

"I had a good teacher." Was his reply.

Alexandria noticed that he was still looking around the place. "I don't think there's anymore." She told Dominic. He shook his head. "The one you called Joseph isn't here. I'd rather be certain, than to be caught off guard." He pointed out. Looking at all of the dead bodies on the floor, she noticed he was correct. Joseph was gone. "Son of a…" She cursed her luck. Of course he got away. Now she had to start back at square one. Sighing, she took off her hat and scratched her head. "Perfect. Just freakin' perfect." She commented. Dominic gave her a glance over his shoulder. "Is something wrong?"

"Everything's wrong! Now I'm back to square one for McAllister's safe. I was so close too!" She answered, putting her hat back in place.

"It seems that you weren't as close as you thought. Especially if that Joseph man betrayed and lied to you."

"How about you shut up?" She said, glaring.

He shrugged off her hostility and began walking around the bodies, bending down and closing their eyes. "What are you doin' that for?" She asked. "Respect for the dead." He answered, closing another's eyes. "I don't expect you to understand. My guess is that you're the type of person who steals off of a dead body." He said, the judgement clear in his voice. Alexandria narrowed her eyes at his back. "It ain't like they need it. They're dead."

"But what of the living you steal from? They need the things you steal."

"Quit tryna act like you know me! You don't!" Her temper flared.

Dominic stood and walked over to Alexandria. It was then that she noticed exactly how tall this man was. He towered over her, having at least a foot on her. "You're a self-proclaimed 'Outlaw'." He said the word Outlaw like it was supposed to be a cute nickname. "You don't ever settle anywhere, and you don't follow laws. You steal from whomever you feel like, you kill whoever you want, without thinking of the repercussions, and you have no sense of loyalty." His blue eyes darkened with an emotion that she couldn't quite identify. "I've met enough of your kind to know how you all work." He said, almost wistfully.

Both confused and angered by his words, Alexandria wasn't sure how to respond. He was almost exactly spot on. About everything. Except for the loyalty. She knew what loyalty was, and she had it. "I'm done here." She said, and walked around him. "Try not to get shot!" He called after her as she walked over the bodies. She stopped at the door and turned to face him. "I'll try not to." She said with a fake smile. "Asshole." She added before leaving. This day had not gone to plan. At all. She put her fingers to her mouth and whistled for her horse, wanting nothing more than to go home to regroup. When she saw the massive black animal running towards her, a small smile graced her lips. That horse was her pride and joy. She'd had him since he was a foal. "Howdy Chester." She said, petting his nose. "You ready to go on home?" She asked. She earned a neigh in response and took that as a yes. She climbed into the saddle and took off towards Rathskellar Fork.

No matter how hard she tried to stop it, her mind drifted back to Dominic, and how things would've turned out had he not been there. She didn't want to admit it, but she supposed she would most likely be dead. The very thought that she had to rely on someone to keep her alive annoyed her beyond comparison. Her days of relying on people were long gone. Still, regardless of that, she was intrigued by the mysterious man. She had never seen anyone move like him, or have the weaponry he did. That blade thing was mighty useful, and Alexandria wanted one. If she ever saw him again, she'd ask him where he got it.

Not that she planned to see him again.

He criticized her way of life. The only life she'd known. It wasn't like she stole from poor people. What would the point be in that? Only the rich got targeted by her. Speaking of rich…she was going to have to find a new lead on McAllister. That definitely wouldn't be easy. Alexandria sighed, not looking forward to starting back at the beginning. However, there was one part of her that always enjoyed the challenge.

**So this is a story I've had in works since I beat Assassin's Creed 3. Red Dead Redemption and AC fit together so nicely, I just had to do it. Not to mention they're my favorite games ever. It's perfect. The story is set in 1911, the year of the main storyline of RDR. No, I will not be putting in any major characters like John or Jack. The minor ones, maybe. We'll see. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and I can't wait to develop this story further! **


End file.
